As cars have been continuously updated to include new and useful features for the enjoyment and/or utility of a driver and his or her passengers, devices generally found in the home have made their way into cars as optional features. Such features include the television, the video cassette player (VCP), the compact disk (CD) player, and the digital video disk (DVD) player. These features undoubtably provide enjoyment and/or utility to the driver and/or passengers of a vehicle. For example, children may become occupied by, for example, watching a moving and, thus, may leave the driver better able to concentrate on operating the vehicle. Moreover, passengers in a vehicle undertaking a long journey may better pass the time by viewing a movie.
However, it has generally been the case that the viewing of a movie in a vehicle includes the playing of any corresponding audio on the vehicle's existing sound system or on a sound system of the reproducing device (e.g., integrated television/video cassette player). Such an arrangement may interrupt those passengers who wish to have a quiet environment, such as those passengers intending to, for example, read or sleep during the trip.
Accordingly, there is a need for vehicle display device which provides an audio output to only those passengers intent on receiving the same.